


Ghostie's Adventures In Stealing Psychic Power

by apricotstarship



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Sex, Angels, Angst, Bad Ending, Body Horror, Brother/Sister Incest, Bullying, Childbirth, Crying, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Fucked Up, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Incest, Multi, Other, Paranormal, Possession, Pregnancy, Psychological Horror, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sibling Incest, Stillbirth, Supernatural Elements, Unbirth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and No One is into it, implied parent/child incest? maybe? i dont know, james is 18 and bel is 22, rapid pregnancy, there was supposed to be lactation in this but i forgot to mention it lmao, there's a bit where ghostie shifts their appearance to a child's while having sex, theres a lot going on here, theyre actually 20 and appear as such for most of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotstarship/pseuds/apricotstarship
Summary: back at it again with no more than a summary yeehawthis was written in the form of text messages so... the tone is Very casualImagine you've been dead for twenty years. Imagine you never lived at all. You've only ever known your siblings, but they've been thinking of you less and less as time goes by. It's frustrating; you're sooo bored. You'll MAKE them pay attention to you, by any means necessary.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character





	Ghostie's Adventures In Stealing Psychic Power

ghostie doesnt really make their presence Felt until james comes back from his last year at eton  
it starts w him getting horny in his room for no reason while doing something else, as you do, when he feels the Distinct sensation of a hand wrapped around his cock  
this freaks him out a bit, but he doesnt see anything  
  
i honestly havent thought much about how they Get to this point but eventually ghostie shows up semi-tangibly and gets to 'talking' with james  
by which i mean degrading him while fondling him  
"theres so much Lost Potential in this house... most of it's yours, you know, and thats why mummy can't even get out of bed most days!"  
james is just. Frozen  
he doesnt know how to escape from this and he doesnt know how real it is either  
  
he makes some indication that he Does Not Want to hang out w ghostie like this and they. do not take that well.  
their face shifts and light pours out of seven cracks which open into blazing yellow eyes  
holy screams fill the burning air and james is FUCKING TERRIFIED  
  
<https://celestialsugarcane.tumblr.com/post/173530443973/divinityaesthetic-locus-and-revenant-by-john>  
  
like this but LOUD  
  
anyway ghostie manages to coerce james into piv sex  
they see that hes not into it and think its bc of their appearance, and their first thought is to change into an approximation of a classmate james had a crush on when he was 8  
ghostie sees nothing wrong with this, and is just confused and disappointed when james, again, freaks the hell out and BEGS them to change back  
'awww, but i like being small'  
  
fear and disgust being a real boner killer, ghostie notices something aint right with the bro wang  
(what is this sentence i just typed. help me)  
so then they turn into an approximation of leon, and start toying with his nips in an attempt to get him fully hard again  
this works, unfortunately  
ghostie continues messing with their appearance while fucking james, including looking like someone james felt incredibly inferior to in pursuit of leon's attention  
its not until ghostie gets close to nutting that their 'true form' of constantly shifting faces and bodies returns  
their wings beat wildly and golden light streams out around them when they hit orgasm  
this leaves james Far more sensitive than hed like to be  
ghostie leans in for just a simple kiss and james cums in them instantly (was that kiss laced with angel magic? fuckin probably)  
as ghostie eases themself off of james, he sees that his semen looks like golden ink, but has a normal consistency  
  
ghosties like 'im tired bye bye' and james is too shook to do anything but pull his gd pants up and go to sleep  
  
when he wakes up theres no golden ink, the stuff ghosties wings would have knocked over are still in their place, and everything seems normal, so what the fuck shit hell happened?  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
the day after fucking james, ghostie intrudes upon bel tryin to give herself some much needed sexual release  
she's startled by the sensation of hands upon her breasts, and ghosties like 'oh no, im getting worse at staying unnoticed'  
bel's like 'uhhhhh hi, what the fuck? stop touching me'  
'i wouldnt be so sure thats what you want...' ghostie says, summoning fire the color of sunlight on their palms  
thinking that its a threat, bel tenses up, but relaxes when the fire touches her skin  
it feels like flickering water, perfectly set between warm and hot  
it feels good, maybe too good  
  
ghostie's hands run up and down bel's body, leaving fire wherever they go  
the sensation is wonderful, it makes her mind go so blank she barely remembers whats happening, and how much she doesnt want it to be  
a hand finds its way to bel's entrance, and she tries to push it away, but her mind is just so Hazy, and soon she's a slave to the pleasure again  
the fire is inside her now, flickering against her clit and numbing her mind  
  
ghosties hand is further up than it should be  
the fire dies, except for a new sensation, deep within bel's body, of filling with warm, flickering water  
her belly is growing  
a wave of nausea rolls over her as she realizes where the hand must be, inside her uterus  
  
it passes as her belly grows, theres no way it could Really be doing that so quickly without tearing, right? this can't be real then, right?  
but the feeling is very, very real  
glimmering particles of ghostie's form travel along their arm and up into bel, although it was now close to being obscured by her abdomen  
a kick comes from inside her  
ghostie strokes bel's face with their free hand  
'what are you doing?' bel asks, voice shaking as the kicks continue  
'BIRTH ME.'  
ghostie grins as the last of their form disappears into bel's body  
  
there is no more kicking.  
'WHAT?'  
a flood of golden ink washes out of bel and onto her bedsheets  
she has no time to grasp what's happening before her belly feels like its engulfed in a thousand degree fire, and she can't help shrieking.  
'WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT DO I DO? TALK TO ME, YOU ABSOLUTE CREEP!'  
there is no response.  
for now at least, ghostie is returned to the last state they spent on earth: dead, inside their mother  
  
"it hurts, it hurts, can i push yet? GET OUT OF ME! ow, ow, ow, ow, FUCK- real contractions don't feel like this, do they? like fire? wouldn't they feel like other internal pain? they're so close now, i think, i think i have to push"  
  
she can't look at what ghostie has done to her, she has to judge where the 'child' is by touch alone  
she tentatively reaches inside and her fingers meet soft skull, luckily not breech  
although, that matters a lot less when what you're birthing is already dead  
  
time is incomprehensible. she could have been at the cycle of contract and relax for hours, but somehow it still felt like minutes  
  
finally, the 'child' crowns. just head, then shoulders, then the nightmare is over  
"come on. youre strong. stronger than this fucking demon"  
  
with just a few final contractions, the 'child' slides out onto bel's bedsheets  
  
she doesnt want to look  
she shouldnt look  
she cant look  
but her eyes open, and her face tilts down, and she looks  
she looks at the face of her sibling, born too soon, born dead  
shriveled and nearly falling apart, the thing before her is somehow even more incomprehensible than the shifting face of what had introduced itself as 'ghostie'  
  
why the HELL had she been made to do this?  
  
"you're SICK."  
  
ghostie's eyes snap open, and they shift back into their typical form, but with the umbilical cord still attached to bel  
  
"i'm BORED!"  
'besides, i think youre forgetting something'  
  
as if on cue, a lighter but still incredibly painful contraction grips bel, and she pushes with it until the placenta follows  
  
she is so exhausted. why the hell was this, of all things, what she must be put through at this moment? she hates it all. she hates the ghost that haunts her.  
  
"FUCK YOU."  
  
'you must be tired. why dont you just lie back for a bit?' ghostie's grin is even wider than it was before the phantom birth  
  
bel lies back, she has to, she's just so tired and sweaty and in pain and VIOLATED... as she does, her belly shrinks back to what it should be, but her whole body still aches  
  
ghostie follows her, once again stroking her flushed face  
'stay away,' is the best resistance she can muster  
'youll be so satisfied when im done with you... just relax'  
bel's eyes widen in horror as she realizes what that means.  
ethereal hands pin down her own arms as ghostie enters her, and begins to thrust.  
  
she tried to fight back, really  
  
tried to wrench her weakened arms out from under the evil spirit above her  
tried to yell for someone to help her, only to be drowned out by holy shrieking  
  
in the end, all she could do was sob, and pray for it to end  
  
ghostie releases into her with blinding light and thrashing wings, more golden ink  
  
that's it. it's over, right? no. fingers return to bel's clit  
she wants to tell them to stop touching her, but she's learned by now that its no use  
  
ghostie's face leans in to hers for a kiss, and just like that, her own mind descends into the blankness of climax  
  
she cant stay conscious, everything's fading to black  
at least she wouldnt be touched... or at least, she wouldnt know...  
  
when she wakes up, her bedsheets are clean  
nothing is out of order  
the pain is gone  
  
but she still feels violated. does it matter if it was real?  
  
theres a part 3 but im tired of writing so get a dumb summary  
  
james and bel Convene over weird shit happening (starts w james walking out to the garden, yelling "what the FUCK" and coming back inside and bel asks him whats up)  
they try to hole up in bel's room but ghostie intrudes anyway  
they semi-possess bel n james and make the two have sex with each other, but just before james nuts ghostie strips them of the possession, and they just have to watch in horror as the Shit Goes Down


End file.
